


Vires Universi

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: The Elementals [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan has a secret. And it rages inside him, burning him, consuming him. Literally. He is an Elemental, beings that can control the forces of nature. His Element happens to be fire. He has to struggle everyday to control it, or else he'd be accused of witchcraft by the Church and executed. When Athos's ex-wife tries to kill him, d'Artagnan saves him from the blaze and hopes that he's drunk enough to not remember it when he's sober. Then, an enemy from the Musketeers' past come after them, someone d'Artagnan knows: the only Death Elemental to ever live: Mordred Grimm, his mother's killer. When Mordred takes the Musketeers, it's up to d'Artagnan to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vires Universi

d'Artagnan runs as fast as his legs will carry him, drawing on the inferno raging inside him for more energy and speed, down the streets of Paris to the Bonacieux house. His mind was screaming at him all the things that could be happening right now. He threw open the door, kicking it shut as soon as he was through it and ran for the kitchen. He could feel the temperature rising around him, signifying his emotional distress.

 

"Constance! CONSTANCE!" He shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

 

"d'Art, what's wrong?" Constance sat her knife down and turned to look at her friend.

 

"MORDRED GRIMM TOOK THEM! GRIMM TOOK ATHOS! TOOK ARAMIS! TOOK PORTHOS!" He shouted.

 

"WHAT!" Constance shrieked. The Fire Elemental nodded vigorously. Every Elemental knew about Mordred, the only Death Elemental to ever live. He killed an Energy Elemental for her power, which he never got to taste because Gaia, Mother Nature, took it away to give to an Elemental child. d'Artagnan had sworn to kill him, to avenge his mother.

 

"What do I do, Con? I'm not good enough to take him on by myself." d'Artagnan asked.

 

"Let's get everyone together and we'll go after him together." Constance said. Normally, that would mean the Musketeers, but she was meaning their Elemental friends, in this case.

 

"We'll get Madeline, Evelien, and Tempest together first, since they're still in France. Then we'll go to Ireland to get my Aunt Flora, Uncle Arthur, Cousin Jet, Marina, and our Cousins Claire and Mairi." d'Artagnan said.

 

"Yes. I get everything packed, while you go to Captain Treville." Constance said. "Let him know about everything. Including Athos." She turned to grab her knife and put it in its rightful place.

 

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible." d'Artagnan said and rushed out the door and to the garrison.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me get this straight, d'Artagnan. You are an Elemental. You are Fire. You did what ever the hell soul-bonding is with Athos. And now, the Musketeers are captured by Mordred Grimm. So, you and Madame Bonacieux, who is also an Elemental of Light and Emotions, are going to rally your family, apparently you and the Madame are related, to rescue the Musketeers and get revenge for your mother." Treville blinked.

 

"Yes and no. Constance and I are not related as closely as you think. All Elementals _are_ closely related, since we all came from Gaia, that is Mother Nature, but we call each other 'cousin' unless we are related differently, such as mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, and grandparents. Constance and I are related in that aspect." d'Artagnan corrected.

 

"What is soul-bonding? How will it affect Athos's and your work?" Treville crossed his arms.

 

"Basically, it's the Elemental way of marriage. You only soul-bond once. It shouldn't really negatively affect our work, if anything it could decrease the amount of injuries either of sustain, because we are connected and can tell things about each other's physical condition and as a mental communication of sorts." d'Artagnan shrugged.

 

"Does Athos know about this?" Treville raised an eyebrow. "That he has basically remarried?"

 

"Given that I wasn't aware, myself, until a long while after the fact and I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand Elemental culture, I doubt it." I replied.

 

"Bring back the Musketeers, d'Artagnan. And kill that bastard." Treville sighed. "I expect you to get them back."

 

"Yes sir." d'Artagnan grinned. He turned and walked out of the captain's office.

 

* * *

 

 

d'Artagnan took a deep breath as he looked at the farm of his oldest sister, Madeline, and her husband. Constance glanced at her younger friend. He looked uneasy. She imagined he would be, having to go to his family to get them to help him rescue his friends that were King's Musketeers as well as letting them know he had soul-bonded without telling the other side about it.

 

"Let's go, Con. Time is of the essence." He said and urged his horse forwards. He stopped in the yard when his sister came flying out the door. He quickly dismounted and easily accepted her hug.

 

"Charles! It's been forever since you've come to see me! I heard from the birds some of what you've been up to, but you have to tell me everything!" She hugged her baby brother. She noticed Constance when she saw the woman dismounting her horse. "Charles who is this? A fiancée?"

 

"No! Her name is Constance and she is married to Monsieur Bonacieux. She is a Light and Emotion Elemental and one of my best friends." d'Artagnan shook his head. "Besides, I've soul-bonded with someone."

 

"WHO? WHY DID YOU NOT BRING HIM OR HER! I DEMAND EXPLANTION!" She exploded.

 

"His name is Olivier d'Athos, formerly the Comte de la Fère. He is one of the Musketeers I have been with." d'Artagnan replied.

 

"Well, where is he?" She put her hands on her hips.

 

"That's kinda the reason we came. Is Francis here?" He admitted sheepishly.

 

"No. His mother fell ill and he went to go look after her while I stayed here." She frowned.

 

"Mordred Grimm captured Athos and our other two friends." He said bluntly. "He has a bad past with them and I worry for their lives."

 

"In the name of Gaia!" She cursed. "He took them, did he?"

 

"Yeah. Constance and I are getting everyone together so we can not only rescue them, but avenge Mother as well." d'Artagnan nodded. "Oh, and... about Athos..."

 

"Yes?" She grinned. d'Artagnan gulped and steeled himself to say what he needed to.

 

"He's not an Elemental... so... I may or may not have not told him we bonded." d'Artagnan started to slowly back away from his sister.

 

"YOU WHAT CHARLES D'ARTAGNAN!" She shrieked.

 

"Before you kill me, I can explain!" He gulped.

 

"You have five seconds." She hissed.

 

"We bonded when I saved him from his burning chateau, which is ex-wife lit on fire to kill him, and everything was really crazy after that. Athos was really drunk and I was going crazy from the fire burning not too far away and I was freaking out cause he would've died if I hadn't came back! And then I didn't realize what happened until a while later! And I don't think he'd be happy to learn he had just been remarried! Okay? And I was trying to figure out when to tell him when he and the others got kidnapped!" He quickly explained. "And this is all really confusing me right now because I have literally no one to help me with this dilemma cause Constance isn't bonded, I haven't found another Elemental in Paris besides her and my bonded sibling lives hours away!"

 

"I see. You'll have to explain everything to him, though." She nodded.

 

"Well, yeah! He will see the Elemental powers!" d'Artagnan rolled his eyes.

 

"Okay. Who's next on the list to get?" She motioned for them to follow her into her house.

 

"Evelien." Constance chirped.

 

"Okay. Wait in the kitchen while I get packed." She nodded. They waited for a little bit until Madeline returned.

 

"Ready?" d'Artagnan asked.

 

"Yes." She replied. They went out to their horses and got Madeline's harnessed and saddled. Then, they began the journey to Evelien and her fiancé's house.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So, Charles, you bonded with a guy. You didn't know _or_ tell him later that you did. Now, Mother's killer has captured them and you and your friend Constance are rallying the troops to go off and rescue them." Evelien blinked.

 

"That's the gist of it." d'Artagnan sighed.

 

"Why the hell did you not tell him you bonded!" She shouted.

 

"He had just been almost killed by his ex-wife and still coming to terms with everything, so do you think that it would be a good idea to just say 'Hey Athos. I'm a Fire Elemental and we basically did the Elemental way of marriage when I saved you from your burning house.'" He rolled his eyes.

 

"Okay. Point taken." She nodded. "So, we're going to get Tempest and then Ireland huh?"

 

"Yep." Madeline nodded.

 

"Let me get packed and we'll go." She stood up and disappeared to her room. After a little bit of time, she returned and they made their way to the ocean side home of Tempest.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So, let me get this straight. Your Musketeer friends and the guy you soul-bonded with, without even knowing or telling the guy later, were captured by Mama's killer, so you and Constance are getting everyone together to dash off to the rescue." Tempest raised an eyebrow.

 

"Basically." d'Artagnan nodded.

 

"When do we leave?" She grinned.

 

"As soon as you're ready. Captain Treville has already arranged passage for us courtesy of one of his friends." d'Artagnan replied.

 

"I'm going to pack and then send a message to Marina." She grinned and then bounded off.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Latin, meaning 'Forces of the Universe'
> 
> Here's the Elemental characters with Elements and a short bio:
> 
> Charles d'Artagnan- Fire. d'Artagnan is the son of a human and an Energy Elemental. He's the second youngest and only male child of his family. He is training to be a Musketeer. He accidentally created a soul-bond with Athos while rescuing him from his burning house. He is closest to his younger sister, Marina.
> 
> Marina d'Artagnan- Water. Marina is the daughter of a human and an Energy Elemental. She's the youngest child of her family. She is learning to control her powers from other water Elementals in Ireland. She loves her family deeper than the deepest ocean. She looks the most different out of all the d'Artagnan family, with fair skin, fair hair, and blue eyes, which their mother always said was because of her Element being water.
> 
> Madeline d'Artagnan- Animals. Madeline is the daughter of a human and an Energy Elemental. She's the oldest child of her family. She can talk with animals and control them. She is happily married and soul-bonded to a human. They have no kids yet.
> 
> Evelien d'Artagnan- Life. Evelien is the daughter of a human and an Energy Elemental. She's the second oldest child. She can heal people and make things grow. She is engaged to a human, but not soul-bonded.
> 
> Tempest d'Artagnan- Weather. Tempest is the daughter of a human and an Energy Elemental. She's the exact middle child. She can control the weather. She is unmarried, unengaged, and unbonded. She is very independent.
> 
> Constance Bonacieux- Light/Emotions. Constance comes from a family of Elementals. She can control light, and with that, people's emotions. She is married to a human who doesn't know she's an Elemental. Her best friend d'Artagnan and they have a bromance going that everything thinks is a romance. 
> 
> Mary d'Artagnan- Energy. Mary was from a family of Elementals from Ireland. She was able to control energy. Her soul-bonded husband was a human. She had five children. She was killed by Mordred Grimm, the only ever Death Elemental.
> 
> Flora Farrell- Plants. Flora was Mary's sister. She was able to make plants grow and things of that nature. She has one child and is married and soul-bonded to an Earth/Rock Elemental. She adores her nieces and nephew. Marina is living with her until she has full control of her abilities.
> 
> Arthur Farrell- Earth/Rock. Arthur is from a family of Elementals. He can control rocks and earth. He is from Ireland and has one child. He spoils his nieces, nephew, and son horribly. He sends money to d'Artagnan occasionally to help him out.
> 
> Jet Farrell- Snow/Ice. Jet is the son of Arthur and Flora. He can control snow and ice, like his grandmother. He loves his cousins deeply and is thinking about going to Paris to threaten the Musketeers to keep d'Artagnan safe. He is older than Tempest by a few months. He is fiercely protective of his family and once buried a guy in snow for insulting and hitting Marina.
> 
> Mordred Grimm- Death. Not much is known about Mordred. No one knows about his family. He can control death. He killed Mary d'Artagnan to get her power, but ended up not getting it because Gaia (Mother Nature) called it to her to give to another Elemental child. He fought against the Musketeers and nearly killed them, before Athos severely wounded him, causing him to retreat since he can't heal his injuries.
> 
> Claire Coughlin- Shadow. Claire is the daughter of a human and an Elemental from the New World. She has one older sibling and he didn't inherit any abilities. She can manipulate shadows to hide her or terrorize others, which saved her from abuse many times after her mother's death. Her best friend is Mairi Wallace, a Lightning Elemental. She is a neighbor of the Farrell's and a friend of Marina. She is not married or engaged, but soul-bonded to an old friend of hers who now lives in the New World.
> 
> Mairi Wallace- Lightning. Mairi is from a family of Elementals from Scotland. She has four older siblings. She can control lightning. She lives with Claire beside the Farrell's. She is a good fighter like Claire. She is not married, but soul-bonded to a friend of hers that lives in the New World.


End file.
